Richard Morose
Richard Morose 'or called by his alias, "'Good Ritchie" is the host of 701 Tall Town, a popular radio station in the Badlands Territory, playing 50s music from artists including and . He also is known for his violent and evil "public persona". Biography Richard Morose was born in 2240 in Vault 52. During his life there, he was to have at least three pills each day as ordered by the Overseer. On 2258, the "limitless" amount of pills ran out and the Vault went into withdrawal and side-effects began to form such as paranoia, hysteria, and psychosis. It is unclear how Richard managed to escape, but he was captured by slavers in Rapid City shortly afterward who placed a collar around him and took them to their leader. While a slave, he was used for a multitude of things, including guarding the leader, guarding other slaves, etc. While on guard, he met a merchant who offered him a free sample of Jet. He took it and claims everything went blurry after that. He remembers being awakened by American Northern Army officials while laying with a group of dead bodies, one of which being the leader who was horribly murdered. Richard was taken to Tall Town back in North Dakota in 2270 by Tom Renner, who resented Richard's presence but tolerated him when no on else would. During his time, he managed to suppress his drug-related urges with substances like Jet and Psycho. He soon discovered the old Wild West Show Radio Station and began to broadcast from there. Richard's shows became a hit among the wasteland, his approval of violence, sex, and everything evil became a sensation across the Territory and due to the rules of the New-Merican Society's "Free Speech", they could not interrupt him, as he grown to celebrity status by 2275. This persona on the radio was misinterpreted as a "public personality" when in reality, "Good Ritchie" was really a deeply troubled serial killer. Richard saw this misinterpretation and cultivated it, let it grow. No matter what things he said on the radio, everyone just thought it was some type of game. It certainly wasn't to Richard. It was simply life. Richard at first typically only targeted homeless people and raiders when "on the prowl". However, sometimes he gets "hungry" and kills someone in Tall Town. That prompts investigations by the New-Merican Society. They can never touch him. As 701 Tall Town increased in popularity, companies from all over the Badlands Territory wanted to buy advertising space on it, some close to home, some as far away as South Dakota. Richard accepted their money readily and promoted their events and companies. When word of Tom Renner's death came to Richard in 2280, he was mortified. Sarge Renner had tolerated Richard when no one else would and had brought him to Tall Town in the first place. 701 Tall Town had a memorial episode for Tom Renner, and Richard genuinely teared up. All of Tall Town was shocked to hear their violent, "evil" radio host get emotional all of a sudden. Next week, however, "Good Ritchie" was back to his normal self. The Generals' War came the following year. As a sign of good faith, Richard joined the New-Merican Society at that time and encouraged the residents of Tall Town to join the American Northern Army. Since then, "Good Ritchie" has kept on doing his violent shows and acts, though now often with a "patriotic" theme to capitalize on wartime sentiment. Personality Due to the high dosage of pills he took in Vault 52 coupled with the withdrawal he experienced afterward, Richard suffers from an acute case of psychosis. However, this does not stop from being quite charismatic and cunning in his own right. He can genuinely care about people and show his feelings, such as with Tom Renner and some of his victims, but that is rare. Appearance For a man who has killed more than an average wastelander, "Good Ritchie" is a relatively clean man. He is average height, with combed light blonde hair. He has blue eyes and pearly white teeth. His skin is always clean and has no stubble. When asked how he keeps so clean, he says "Years of practice" , though it is assumed that he has been hiding his murders. Richard wears a bright red, pre-War suit and yellow undershirt with black tie and what polka dots on it. On his waist is a holster with a bloody knife and he has numerous rings on his fingers made of gold and silver. He has two different shoes on, one black dress shoe, and one brown shoe and socks are swapped as well, one white and one argyle. Equipment Ol' Eye Ripper is the trusty weapon of "Good Ritchie", once used by the same slaver that captured him, he now uses it to clean his nails and to tell stories of his murderous adventures across the wasteland. At night, he often uses it for other purposes. When outside Tall Town, Richard also wields a silenced 10mm pistol if he has run-ins with multiple raiders. Category:Characters Category:Badlands Category:Vault Dwellers